


SPN Poly Bingo Masterlists

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [10]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	1. SPN Poly Bingo Masterlist 2017

Garth - [Worried](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851925&t=YTJjZGJiMzdkZjg2ZGQ3ZTYzZjhlMDA0NDU4OTYyMzQzYjUxNjg3NixoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

A/B/O - [Pack Life](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852558&t=ZDQxYzEwMWZmMDI2MjBhNjM4NTFjODM5MmY5YjcxOTMwMWI1NmRjOCxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Dean/Donna/Jody/Sam - [On the Couch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851841&t=MDMwMGM2ZjcyOTYxMmE4YmI4NDJlNGIyYTY0YTlkY2NjODVkMzliOCxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Artist AU - [Perfect Models](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851505&t=NTFkYjgzNzI3OWQ0ODE2NDAxMzRiYmNhZmJmZjVmNjMwMGEzZTYwNCxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Demi Character - [I'm Ready](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852390%2Fchapters%2F39566293&t=MTViMjM2ZTVmZGMwOTk5MWRjZWRjM2YzYzE4NzM5ZjAwZTYyNmRkNyxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Reverse Verse - [Powers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851451&t=NzJlZDc4MWUwYmM1Yzk5NjMwY2Y2NTZjYWNlZjg4MjZhNTc0NjVhOSxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Castiel/Lucifer/Michael - [Caged](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851244&t=MTUyMzk5MGZmOGM3YTU1MjQxNmE0ZWNkNzJmMGE0YTg0YzhkOWYyMCxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Thrift Shop - _crack edit, deleted_

Jo/Meg/Pam - [Delicious](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852225&t=YTBjZTNlMTBiN2IxMTNmMTA2YmI4ODFhZWUzZjQ3ODhhZTU1MmEyZixoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Andy - [Special](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852519&t=MDk0ZGUzZjczOThmY2UyZGM2YTI4YzA5MTI2NjNlMjhlZjI1ZjZiZSxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Charlie/Claire/Jess - [Heaven](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852531&t=ZjI0Y2NiZWI1MDZiNDA4YjgzMzdhZjhlMDI1ZGY4NWRhNGJhNjg5YSxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Krissy - [Collage](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851988&t=ZjAzZGQ0MjNmYjEzNDI5ZDE3MDdhZTY1OTI1NmNmOTQ4MTU0ZjE4YixoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Free Space - [The Machine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851790&t=YTNlYWRmZTY4YWNhZDkwYzVlZjM2NGYwNjkzM2RjYjljNzdhMDRkZCxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Case Fic - [Ghoul](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851943&t=MTBlNjU3OTQzMzZlMDgwZjkwYzliNWQxNzNlM2QxZjYzZmY2N2Y4MyxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Anna/Castiel/Dean - [Changed for the Better](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16850314&t=YjBjZjAwNDE1ZjQzMjA4MzdjNzExOWRkYjc5YjY1YTljZjI4ZGQwNyxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Circus AU - [Collage](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16850656&t=MWM5MzBmYTc4NjdjMzNjMDhkNzg3MWFmNGNlNDBlYzhkNmJlNjE1MSxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Ash/Jo/Pam - [Bite the Bag](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16850581&t=ODFiY2Y5ODZmMjI1ZDkzMTk3MjI4ZmFkYWY3NzBkZWI3MDMyY2ExMCxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Grooming/Hygiene - [Haircuts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852138&t=MWRkMTFhOWE2YTQzYzEzYWVkZTllY2Q0MjNiZjdhYWJhMTY1ZTUzNixoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Balthazar/Castiel/Hannah/Gabriel - [Angelic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852333&t=ZGRiMWNhMmYwZThmY2YwNDllMTRmZWRhMmRkMjI4OGM5NzFhMDVhMyxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Roadtrip AU - [Roadtrip](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852189&t=YWIwMGQ2MWJlZDIyYzE5YzNlMTZlMzJhY2E4YjkzY2JlMGU1N2Y1ZSxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Benny/Cain/Dean - [Urges](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16850482&t=OWY4MmM3NDc2MmM4ZjEwNjc2MWM1ZGViYWNjZjQzZTBiYjM5OTU5YSxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Who is the middle spoon? - [Always in the Middle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852015&t=ZDE5NTk4M2VlYTBlYTZiMDQ2ZThiYjRmYjI2ODFhZTJlZDY0MjU4MixoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Adam/Dean/Sam - [Brothers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852414&t=NzRmZjVmOTlmMGNmY2Y5YWFiZGUwZGU3NzZjNWQyZWE1MTA3OTA1MCxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Naomi - _collage, deleted_

Bela/Sarah/Sam - [Yes, Mistress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16851361&t=MjU2MGIyMmZkMmFhMGRjNzYxZjViY2M3ZTU4OTlhOGM2NjQzMTAyNyxoMnprN3FZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182964470542%2F2017-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)


	2. SPN Poly Bingo Masterlist 2018

Gabriel/Gadreel/Sam - [Good Boy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859533&t=NGMwOTZmMTQ2OGY5OWQ5MGJkN2RjYzBiYThkOThiMTQwYmZkYzNkYyw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Sci-Fi - [Zetus Lapetus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859047&t=YjQyZjdkOTk1OTdkY2M1NGViMmVjYmYwN2VhNTQzZWRjY2Y4YTkwMSw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Dean/Jess/Jo/Sam - [Pack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859668&t=NDU3ZDM4MWFhYWUyMThkMDVhODQ1YWE5YzkyZGIzYjQyN2I3ZDYzNyw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Knitting/Crochet - [It's an Ear Warmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858201)

Dean/Lisa/Sam - [Hanky Panky](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859101&t=YmVjMTdkODJmMDY1OGQ5NTdhMjZkYTc5YjcwZGJjY2Y0NDllNDhlNCw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Drag King/Queen - [Ruby Red](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858858&t=OTJhNzVmYWU5YTNhOTY1YjUxYWFiODFhNGExNTQ0MDNmNjU1ZGQwYSw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Anna/Castiel/Gabriel/Lucifer - [Four Angels and a Baby](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859914&t=ZjhkODg5MjdlMzVmYzc3Y2Q0OWRjMzc5ZDRhNmU0ZjBlNjczMDhlMCw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Fairytale AU - [Frying Pan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859581&t=ZjNmZWJlNzUyOTdlZjg3YjIxZTY4MTAzMWZmMTgxOWIxMDU2MWMwNyw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Cain/Castiel/Dean/Sam - [Stand Up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859194&t=ODUxYWZkNTNhMjU2NDVjZTNiZTEzNTY2MmFiMDQ2OThlYWRjNTBhZSw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Feeding the ducks - [Old Bread](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859059&t=ZGUwMjRhZmNlOWE5ZGIyMTcwZTlkZTA0YTc1MTRjN2Q5OTYyNzQzYyw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Castiel/Claire/Dean/Sam - [Actually Together](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858594&t=ZDA3Y2JjNzQ0YWM0YzMzOWY3OGQ4MjgwM2UzZDZjYmYxOWQwYWU5OSw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

A night out - [Night Out](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858753&t=ZDBlMGJlNzc0MWJlYTg3OTI5MTE5YmYyOTE4MTliNzdmZTgzNTA4Miw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Free Space - [Dean's Mate](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857940&t=MjNlMDNlZDg2YWNhMjI4MTQ4MGRiZWY0M2JmYWQ2MjY4Yjk5MDIyOSw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Jody Mills - [Come Here Often?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858570&t=MjkzODVlNmVmMzFkZmUwZDRkNmVhMGNlNzliYzMwM2JmN2IzNjhkMiw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Ellen/Mary/John - [Realizing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859872&t=ZDM5YWNiZWQ2YWFjZmQ0MWM0MTM5MWE4ZmUxZmEzY2U1YjViYTZlNiw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Bakery AU - [WBG 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweb.archive.org%2Fweb%2F20181228032614%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174951515248%2Fwbg-two&t=YTZlY2UzMDExM2EzZTk2YzhjN2ZhYWVjZTA4MGIxNWNlZWMwNTQyMyw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Kevin - [Couch Cushions](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859416&t=NjZiODJkMDk5NTAxN2E5YzA2NzEzNmJhNWJhNjEzOWViN2QwZjI5Nyw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Balthazar/Castiel/Hannah - [Please...Begging You](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859008&t=NDY2ZjM4MzlkNDViYjg5ZjMxOTMxNGU5Y2U0ZTcxMWUwN2IzYWYwNiw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Snowed In - [Getting Some Water](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859368&t=NjA0ZjdjNGZmY2NkN2JmYjliZDdlM2E1MzcwZmEzYTVkMzdkZTdkZCw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Super Villain AU - [The Blogger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859668)

Samandriel - [Agreed?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859383&t=MzI0MTI4NTA2YjdhNjRmNjFhZGQzNDVkMGNhNWFhOThhNmI3OWNiYiw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Castiel/Dean/Sam - [I'm Game](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852390&t=MWI4OTg2Nzk2NTU3ZjE5MmVlYmY4NTdiMGVjYjRmNDQxNzU4MjVhOSw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Domestic - [Quiet Night](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858030&t=MTZiZTdkZmFkNzdkNTg1YjU3YmY5OGZlM2U0MjllYmQ3NzI0ZTA4NCw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Missouri Moseley - [I Already Knew](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858156&t=MjU0NTViMmVkMGIyODEyMDM3OGRkZjYwYjhkMTRkMzAyMDgyMWUyZiw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)

Castiel/Dean/Kevin/Sam - [Cushions](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859416&t=NjZiODJkMDk5NTAxN2E5YzA2NzEzNmJhNWJhNjEzOWViN2QwZjI5Nyw2U0RhVjJXYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182851860735%2F2018-spn-poly-bingo&m=1)


	3. SPN Poly Bingo Masterlist 2019

Demi Character - 

Castiel/Dean/Jimmy - 

Cesar - 

ABO - 

Candaulism - [2+2=3 Chapter 15](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187537740405/2-2-3-chapter-fifteen)

Dean/Jo/Sam - 

Balthazar - 

Pamela - 

Bed Sharing - 

Gender Fluid Character - 

Gabriel/Rowena/Sam - 

Parallel Play - 

Free Space - 

Jimmy - [Meeting Brothers](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184302388407/meeting-brothers)

Poly Vee - [2+2=3 Chapter 16](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187604183872/2-2-3-chapter-sixteen)

Vacation - [Forced Break](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183995961232/forced-break)

Benny/Dean/Sam - 

Castiel/Crowley/Dean - 

Polygyny - 

Alicia - 

Gabriel/Kali/Sam - 

Claire/Dean/Sam - 

Adelphogamy - 

Piper - [Worth Your While](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184160764314/worth-your-while)

Cuddle Party - 


End file.
